


Buckziers

by strkville



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, TikTok, typing... spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville
Summary: Buckziers has posted a video![basically a mini spin off to typing...]
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 25





	Buckziers

> **"Buckziers has posted a video!"**

This. This was the one notification Eddie had on apart from his texting app. He had never intended to get that darn app which caused him to lose many hours at a time just scrolling aimlessly. He also never expected to realise how low his humour level is, apparently to him distortion videos are his weakness but he wasn't going to mention that to his family just yet. He happily clicks on the notification, going in with zero expectations as Buck has always posted a video completely differed from his expectations, not that he was complaining..

.The video starts off with a bang, figuratively of course. "Alright, you ready?"The audio started playing as Buck lip-syncs along to it. The shot changes with a transition he knows very well and had watched Buck practised it endlessly by tipping his head forward and backwards. 

"AYE AYE AYE AYE"The loud yelling caused Eddie to instinctively turn down his volume but he couldn't help but laugh at Buck comedy goal expression. It amazes Eddie how Buck manages to animate his face to doing weird wacky expression. 

"Dude no you gotta go like ayee."Buck's lips sync along and he knows what was going to happen. He heard this audio way too much for his age to anticipate it. But he knows better than to expect nothing less than perfect wackiness from Buck. 

But that has totally got him off guard. As the last part of audio plays, Buck moves his hand forward-facing the camera, showing off his muscular arms as his uniform material hugs him so tightly that Eddie thought it might just pop. Buck winks to the camera as the video ends, immediately playing it again but Eddie puts it on pause trying to compose himself. He knows his boyfriend is drop-dead gorgeous and stunningly hot but this was on another level. Buck had made his hair slightly dishevelled as to Eddie's liking and opened up a button or two on his shirt. Buck's soft blue eyes were full of teasing, arousal and most of all, lust. His birthmark stood proud as ever as it faced directly to the camera as Buck lip syncs. He lightly licks his upper lips before winking to the camera, thereafter ending it.

·_·

Now, the second time he's gotten a notification was during work and Eddie was busy lounging about upstairs at one of the couches, leaving his legs hanging off the edges because those darns couches are way too small. Eddie brings up his phone to his eye level and clicks on the notification, waiting curiously for the video to load. He recognises the sound in an instant, he had gone through five similar videos with the same audio five times this morning at his for you page so of course, Buck would use it alongside their newest temporary addition to the team, Adrian Mitchell who also had a TikTok account and of course Eddie had followed him. 

The text above the duo read "Firefighter culture." In big bold letters as the duo slightly sway to the music. They crossed their arms and brought it up as their outfits changed from their casual street outfits to their blue typical uniform which they changed to every time they start their shifts. Buck had this stupid smile plastered on his lips while Adrain's face remained with a smirk.

The pair crossed their arms again but this time with their left and swayed along to the music. Their outfit changed from their blue uniform to their turnout in neon yellow. This carried on with their red uniform for much dangerous mission they had to execute and their LAFD shirt.

Hen has taken notice of the swaying duo on his phone and laughed, "Idiots." She muttered. Eddie looked up from his place on his couch and shifted over to make place for Hen which she gladly took. He wore this mischievous look on his face and he wasn't much for doing spontaneous activities.

"We should do one."Eddie knew Hen had a TikTok account which she only uses to pass time and for Denny. Hen raised an eyebrow and look at Eddie in amusement. 

"No."Hen shook her head and got up, intending to get away from the male firefighter. They had a sibling relationship of sort between them; always finding a way too annoy eachother when one is bored and jokingly insult eachother. 

"What's this about making a TikTok?"Chimney inquire, a smirk on his face. See, Chimney was this older brother that everyone loves and hates at the same time. He's smart, sensible and has a big heart but he's just down to do stupid things whenever there's a chance. He always finds a way to get on your nerves but his also always there to have your back. 

"Eddie suggest we make a TikTok after seeing Buck's one."Hen mumbled as she took a sip of her drink. 

Chimney laughs, "We should."Hen was this sister that is the odd one out of the gang of male siblings. Being the only girl in this sibling analogy, she's always hundred percent done with her pseudo brother but is there to cheer you on, to let you know that you're not alone when the world seems to go to crap.

"Alright, alright. You guys suck. I'm gonna go stock up the ambo and you guys can do whatever embarrassing shit you folks wanna do."Hen rolls her eyes before walking down the stairs. 

"I still wanna get back at her for locking me in the closet."Eddie mumbled, going back to his previous position on the couch. Chimney took the one opposite, laying back onto its slightly soft cushion.

"And don't forget when she started calling me 'Chimney.'"Chimney sighs. 

·_·

The sky has grown dark, shifting Californians to its wind down mode. A soft hum played from the TV as Eddie laid his head against Buck chest, taking full advantage of being shorter then the blonde. Chris was fast asleep in his room, hopefully dreaming of good things. It felt good and Eddie didn't want it to end. 

"Do you wanna do a tiktok? I still have one last part to do."Buck perks up, already pulling his phone from underneath the throw cushion.

"Sure."As far as the pair knows, Eddie had never been in Buck's TikTok. Buck only smiles, bringing his phone up to put the duo in the view of his camera. Buck leans down to kiss Eddie's forehead before looking up and smiling to the camera and subsequently ending it.

"Alright gimme a minute."Buck muttered, working his magic on editing it. Even with his 500K over followers, Buck still keeps his same styles of content obviously with a few changes here and there. 

"It's done."The blonde smiles, putting the phone infront of Eddie to show him the final product.

"My name.."The audio starts playing and if showed various pictures of Buck as well as different texts stating off his name, age, height and so on.

"Do I have a lover?"The audio sang and it showed the clip Buck had recorded of the pair just prior. Buck had put various hearts around the clip before it changes to the last part of the audio.

Eddie smiles, looking up to Buck who had a loving look. They were saps sure but whenever they're alone, they felt like the world just had them and of course Christopher. 

"I love you."Buck muttered.

"I love you too."


End file.
